


1 New Message

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Series: NeroV Week 2019 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cell Phones, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Repost From Another Account, V is Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: Nico rigged up some phones so the demon hunters can keep in contact. V finds out he can send video attachments.Nero suffers.---Bingo Prompt: Phones/Laptop--repost





	1 New Message

Nero isn't sure what he expects when he gets the video attachment from V. The caption only says to watch when he's alone and Nero turns around to look into the back of the van. Nico's working on another invention and he bites his lip.

"Hey Nico, I'm gonna take a walk around. Stretch my legs. You know when we're gonna be moving?"

"Not till tomorrow." She leans back and turns her head, chewing the end of her cigarette. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Nero scoffs but gets up, pushing the door open and stepping outside. Anticipation curls around his stomach as he walks, quick, to a nearby alley where he'll hopefully have some privacy. He prays to whatever deity listening that demons haven't reinfiltrated the area after he culled those around and is thankful to find that it's clear. He sweeps a few of the buildings, his hand tight on Red Queen and he thanks whatever heard him that they're clear.

The last building clearly used to be some form of office building before the invasion and Nero collapses on an old chair. The wheels creak as his force pushes the chair back a few inches but they don't collapse. Nero waits a few moments, making sure they'll hold his weight before he pulls his phone put of his jacket pocket.

He still doesn't understand how Nico got phones working for them all but he's grateful for it. It makes not hearing from V, from Dante, much less nerve wracking; this way they can stay in touch and know the others coordinates should they need help.

The _message (1)_ notification seems to taunt him and Nero bites his lip.

V didn't exactly understand how the phones worked; he'd struggled for a good week figuring out how the messaging system worked under Nico's exasperated guidance - V may hold a level of intelligence and planning that Nero couldn't understand, but he was so new to the idea of technology it had felt like teaching his grandpa how to text. Something was important enough for V to figure out video and attachments himself and Nero wasn't sure if he should be worried. The message wasn't nerve soothing either and Nero's anticipation curled tighter around his gut.

He has a suspicion of what the video contained, but he wasn't sure if V would know about sexting, especially when he should be watching his back and staying alive.

Nero lets a breath out and then open the video. He takes a moment, blinking before he presses the play button.

The video just shows V, in a stolen hotel room bed. His coat is hung on the hooks available by the door and Nero frowns. His eyes are closed, seemingly asleep. Nero wonders for a moment if maybe somethings taken V, has sent this as a video of proof of capture; maybe it's a trap to entice Nero closer to take him too - and then V moans.

Nero stiffens quickly and blinks.

V's head tilts back and he groans softly. Nero notices the discreet movements of V's shoulder, the way his muscles move under the tight skin and realisation hits him like a truck.

V's eyes flicker open and focus on the camera with a small smile. "I miss you, Nero."

Nero groans softly and leans back in the chair, his legs spread as he pulls the phone a little closer to his face. V grimaces slightly and then arches up, gasping softly. He pants softly before sitting up. He shifts on the bed and Nero's eyes widen slightly as he kneels, pressing his chest against the bed. He takes note of how V's ass seems to glisten in the dim light of the room and wonders how much he's stretched himself out.

V's hand moves back, pressing his fingers into his hole again, making him groan. Nero stares as his long fingers disappear inside him, reappear and disappear again, wrist twisting.

Nero hits pause for a moment and groans. He tilts his head back, suddenly aware of how much his cock hurts, restrained against his pants. His thighs shake as he puts the phone down and stands up, fumbling to undo his belt and pull them down. The chair is warm against his ass when he sits back down, cock strained against his stomach.

Nero grabs the phone again and fumbles to hit play again.

His cock twitches as he watches V's fingers disappear inside of him again, a third finger quickly being added. Nero's human hand tenses, clenches, as he remembers just how amazing V feels, the tightening of his muscles as Nero finger fucks him open for his cock, the moans that V makes - is making, so loud in the room.

Nero can't help but moan along with him, hips bucking slightly upwards.

"I... I thought about having Shadow help me with this. I thought you'd enjoy watching that, watching Shadow use me as his toy... Maybe another time."

Nero whimpers a little, cock pulsing and he shifts as disappointment curls in his stomach. He definitely would have enjoyed watching that; watching his boyfriend take the knot on Shadow's cock, powerless under the beast as it desperately breeds him - but then V moves again and Nero forgets how to think.

He spits in his hand and grabs his cock, jerking it feverishly as he watches V push the handle of his cane inside of himself. His back arches and he cries out, weak and needy, as he pushes it bit by bit into himself.

Nero bites into his lip and jerks harder, watching how V's back arches, how his thighs shake, how he desperately clings to the mattress with his free hand. He gasps and starts fucking back with determination and Nero has to stop himself crying out loud.

"Fuck... Nero, I miss you... S not... S not good enough... It's not you."

Nero groans and starts jerking himself harder, shoulder protesting at the sudden change of speed. He watches the cane disappear and twist into V, drags his eyes to focus on V's face because he knows it coming - V throws his head back, tears glistening on his eyelashes with a cry as he catches his own prostate.

Nero grunts and draws a sharp breath in as V shifts. He watches how V pauses for a moment, panting, and then gives the angle hard thrusts. Tears leak down his face as he whimpers and cries, abusing his own prostate.

"Nero... Nero fuck."

The moans of his name almost send Nero over the edge and he has to squeeze his tip as hard as he dares to try and stop himself. The moment he wraps his hand back around his cock, his hips buck up, instinctively, desperate for friction.

"Nero... I... Fuck... Its so good... So good... Nnn... I want you to fuck me like this oh god."

Nero groans, hears himself say _I want that too_ and struggles to keep his eyes open. His attention is caught but V's other hand moving grasping at his leaking cock as he jerks himself. Nero watches how the cane and his hand fall into rhythm, how the tears stream down V's face. His own hips fall into the rhythm, fucking into his hand with more reverance.

His thoughts stray to V's tear stained face looking up at him as he fucks into his boyfriend's mouth.

Fire runs through his veins and his vision starts blurring white. Tears of his own leak from the corners of his eyes and then it happens.

V half screams, body going tight as he cums hard, long streams of white coating the sheets and his chest. Nero slams his hips down into the chair as he cums, not even registering how the chair breaks underneath him.

He groans V's name, his ears full of the whimpering gasps of V as he fucks himself through his orgasm.

Everything goes quiet and Nero slowly opens his eyes.

V lays on the bed, panting hard, arms shaking. Worry pools in Nero's gut but V eventually pushes himself up and picks his phone up.

His hair is wet, stuck to his forehead by sweat, his pupils blown and his lips bleeding slightly where he must have bitten them.

Nero almost cums again just from the sight.

"I miss you... Hurry up and catch up with me, would you?"

Nero nods, fervently, and smiles when V blows a kiss at the camera. The recording ends and Nero drops his arm.

Leaning against the wall, Nero looks at the shambles of the chair around him and realises how much his arm aches. He's covered in his own cum and he sighs. He lifts the phone again, closing the attachment and hitting the message box.

_God you utter fuck._

_:)_

_Shadow. What you said about Shadow. God yes._

_Goodnight, Nero_

Nero groans and collapses against the wall, bones feeling like they've been replaced with lead.

He's definitely fucking V into a sobbing mess when they catch up with him.


End file.
